Tres espías en México
by Zeny
Summary: Neji no merece estar en medio de la tensión de esos dos. /Universo Moderno/Drabble/


_**Tres espías en México**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

No era un restaurante cinco estrellas, pero tampoco un carrito de esos que vendía cucuruchos con cualquier cosa por la calle. De todas maneras, Neji pensaba que podían haber pedido algo mucho más sofisticado y ... _gourmet_ que una simple tortilla.

Pero, bueno...Se trataba de Naruto, que con su espíritu de eterno turista no iba a dejar de querer probar cosas nuevas a todos los lugares que fueran gracias a aquel trabajo.

_ Lo próximo que comeremos serán tamales-tebayo. Me recomendaron un buen lugar un amigo de internet.

Neji suspiró. Afuera, el clima tempestuoso le hizo saber que la estancia en ese lugar sería más larga de lo que él quería. Ambos ya habían dado sus órdenes al mesero y Neji ahora contemplaba qué bebida pedir de acompañamiento. Que el menú estuviera en español no era un impedimento para que el rubio intentara pronunciar cada uno de los platos con su curioso acento japonés. Los demás clientes en el restaurante sonreían bajo su servilleta discretamente y El Hyuuga supo por qué Shikamaru le había dicho que Naruto era el mejor para los trabajos encubiertos.

El idiota tenía un aura tan vibrante y una actitud tan corriente que sería imposible sospechar de alguien como él. Neji esperaba estar haciéndolo bien, porque era su primera vez.

_ Neji.

_ Sí?

_ No toques tanto tus lentes- tebayo. Es un gesto nervioso que llama la atención sobre ellas. - El rubio ni siquiera había hablado por encima del murmullo del restaurante y Neji había podido escucharlo con claridad. Al alzar la vista Naruto buscó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que sonreía de manera cómplice por su segundo para después volver a lo suyo. Neji se sintió brevemente avergonzado.

...Está bien, era su primera misión de espionaje, pero que alguien como NARUTO, que en la escuela militar solía cantar en el baño canciones románticas a todo volumen como si la regadera fuera su Julieta personal, que había reprobado más de un examen escrito, y que había tenido que repetir dichos exámenes hasta que el superior Iruka se apiadó de él... No era lo mejor para el orgullo del Hyuga. Se forzó a bajar la mano que constantemente tocaba los lentes y la cerró sobre su muslo bajo la mesa. Su familia tenía un color de iris bastante inusual, por lo que los del departamento técnico le había diseñado unos lentes sin graduación y un par de lentillas blandas para disimularlos en un color mucho más natural. Neji aun no se sentía preparado para las lentillas, y francamente la importancia de la misión era lo único que refrenaba de quitarse esos incómodos lentes de su cara.

_ Gracias.

_ Hey, no hay problema. ¿Crees que me den helado con pudín si se los pido?

_ ... - Neji chequeó el menú - Eso no aparece.

_ Lo sé, pero tal vez si se los pido me lo traigan-tebayo. - Su seguridad era tan infantil que resultaba ligeramente irritante, aunque adorable.

Se acercaba alguien hacia ellos, el golpeteo sordo y pausado de un par de pasos. Era un sonido que Neji había aprendido a reconocer con el paso del tiempo. No tuvo ni que alzar la vista para saber quién acaba de entrar al restaurante, y, al parecer, Naruto tampoco.

La nueva presencia echó hacia atrás una de las dos sillas desocupadas en la mesa. Neji desplazó su mirada hacia Uchiha Sasuke: con el porte elegante de alguien que lleva en sus venas la sangre de un clan poderoso, tenía ese aire sutil de autoridad y superioridad con el cual el Hyuga había crecido. Su rostro impasible no mostró otra cosa que una simple ceja alzada mientras arrebataba el menú de las manos de Naruto y se ponía a leerlo como si nada.

_ No vas a comer helado, idiota.

El rubio entreabrió la boca con sorpresa, pero la cerró de nuevo, el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Por qué no? - ¿Y cómo lo supo?, se preguntó Neji.

_ Porque ya vi tu habitación en el hotel y sé que compraste más de tres botes de helado anoche. - Comentó sin levantar la vista del menú - Demasiado lácteo te puede hacer daño al estómago y realmente no creo que quieras que pasemos por eso otra vez.

Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo algo sobre tomates y que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, y le quitó de las manos el menú al recién llegado. Entonces, y sólo entonces, fue que Sasuke se acordó de la existencia de Neji y decidió mirarlo.

_ Hyuuga.

_ Uchiha.

El tono de voz inexpresivo de ambos disimulaba el ligero odio que se tenían.

_ Uzumaki. - entonó Naruto imitando ridículamente a ambos, y Neji se volteó a verlo a tiempo para ver como rodaba los ojos - Oh, por favor. Relájense, ya no estamos en la Academia.

En eso tenía razón. Pero serle hostil al Uchiha era algo que le salía con demasiada naturalidad. El susodicho esbozó una sonrisa ladina casi imperceptible y enfocó sus ojos oscuros en el rubio al tiempo que apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

_ Eso es obvio. Normalmente tú te ausentabas de la academia.

_ Agh, cállate, bastardo. Cerebrito privilegiado.

_ Idiota sin paragón. - murmuró el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

_ Creído de pacotilla.

El pelinegro tomó la servilleta doblada artísticamente frente a él y la colocó con cuidado en su regazo mientras hablaba.

_ Rompedor de regaderas.

Ouch. Golpe bajo.

_ Eso fue UNA vez. - siseó el rubio urgentemente por lo hajo - Deja de recordármelo-tebayo.

_ Nunca. - Sasuke aprovechó para volver a tomar el menú que Naruto había desatendido en pos de defender su honor, y lo ojeó de arriba a abajo con rapidez. - La próxima vez yo elijo el restaurante. Naruto lo recuperó con rapidez estaba vez y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa al pelinegro.

Bueno, en eso él y Neji estaban de acuerdo, al menos. Aunque la próxima vez Neji esperaba no tener que estar en medio de aquel tipo de discusiones. Su sensibilidad no podía soportar tamaña tensión sexual no resuelta.


End file.
